


You're Not A Monster

by Neflehim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Azione, M/M, Sentimentale, Suspence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neflehim/pseuds/Neflehim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Cosa vuol dire essere liberi,Rivaille?”</i><br/>Un sospiro.<br/>Un altro bacio a fior di labbra.<br/><i>“ Non so risponderti moccioso, non mi ci sono mai sentito.”</i><br/>                                   ****<br/><i>“ Non ho mai detto che sarebbe stato facile.”</i><br/> “Non ho bisogno che sia facile, Capitano... Ho bisogno che ne valga la pena.”<br/>Levi lo baciò.<br/>Non aveva risposte.<br/>Lo sapeva lui e lo sapeva Eren.<br/>                               *****</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Sono passati cinque anni dalla liberazione di Eren dal Castello di Utgard.  
> Nel frattempo il ragazzo è cresciuto e la sua mente é maturata.  
> Una persona in particolare prenderà atto di quei cambiamenti, ma troppo tardi si accorgerà di sentimenti che da sempre si era rifiutato di provare.  
> Un terribile segreto avvolge la vita del ragazzo-titano che solo con la sua dipartita, verrà a galla.

  
  


 

 

 

** _ Il Giorno del Giudizio._ **

  
  


 

 

  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Eren!”  
_-La voce di Mikasa che urla.-_ _  
_  
_“Giuro che stavolta la uccido!”_  
_“Eren sei qui?” la voce femminile rimbalzò sulle pareti della stanza, fino a penetrargli nel cervello._  
_Non aveva mai sopportato quella ragazzina ma ora stava diventando davvero esasperante!Aveva la capacità di trovarsi in ogni luogo e in ogni momento che riusciva a rubare al moccioso per appartarsi. Eren aveva riso quando aveva esternato tra un insulto e l'altro il suo malumore, che ovviamente a quel suono era solo aumentato._  
_“E' la mia famiglia, Rivaille...”_  
_Dannato moccioso! Gli bastava pronunciare il suo nome con quelle maledette labbra per calmare ogni suo scoppio._  
_“Questo non le da il diritto di perseguitarti moccioso!”_  
_Una risata più forte._  
_Un bacio più profondo._  
  
“Dannazione tamponate la ferita!”  
-Esce troppo sangue.-  
  
_La mano con cui aveva rotto lo specchio continuava a colare liquido rosso sul pavimento lucido._  
_Un'altra, più calda, avvolse la ferita con un panno umido._  
_Alzò gli occhi e si ritrovò a specchiarsi in due iridi dal colore ancora indefinito._  
_"Non dovresti sporcare così la stanza, Capitano... poi costringerà me a rimettere a posto.”_  
_Era strano come gli si rivolgeva quando non erano intimità. Aveva eliminato il rispetto dovuto ad un superiore, ma l'abitudine gli aveva impedito di chiamarlo per nome quando non erano su un letto sfatto._  
_“E' andata così male?” gli chiese senza alzare lo sguardo, mentre continuava a fasciargli a ferita._  
_“Vogliono portarti via per analizzarti.” Lo disse con una calma glaciale ma lo sfogo di poco prima era stato sufficiente a fargli capire cosa ne pensasse di quell'idea._  
_Le mani di Eren tremarono appena a quelle parole ma quando parlò di nuovo, la sua voce era ben ferma. “ Doveva succedere prima o poi. La Capo Squadra non ha fatto molti progressi con le mie analisi e loro vogliono delle risposte che lei non può dargli.”_  
_“Erwin non permetterà loro di portarti via.”_  
_Non riuscì a parlare in prima persona. Non riuscì a dire – Io non permetterò che ti portino via.-_  
_Sottintendeva troppe cose che non potevano permettersi di provare._  
_“Il Caporale non ha giurisdizione sulla Polizia Militare. Se gli ordini provenissero dall'alto, non potrebbe fare nulla per fermarli.”_  
_Gli prese il volto con le mani e lo fissò con rabbia. “ Ti stai arrendendo Eren?”_  
_Il ragazzo non si smosse “ Sto solo constatando la verità attuale, Capitano.”_  
_“L'unico che potrà ucciderti sono io ! Non lascerò a nessuno quel compito!”_  
_Il sorriso strano che gli rivolse prima di essere trascinato a letto, non riuscì a comprenderlo._  
_Avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima._  
_-Non sarai tu ad uccidermi Capitano...-_  
_Parole che erano rimaste in silenzio nell'aria, mai pronunciate ma che si erano stagliate tra loro._  
_Avrebbe dovuto prestarci più attenzione._  
  
“Capitano! La smetta!”  
_-Lasciatemi.-_  
  
“ _Lasciami uscire Erwin...” gli intimò mentre posava il suo sguardo di ghiaccio sul vecchio amico._  
_“Non posso, non in queste condizioni.”_  
_“Potrebbe essere ancora vivo!”_  
_Il caporale chiuse gli occhi “ Anche se lo fosse, non permetterò mai ai miei uomini di uscire con questo tempo.”_  
_Lo trucidò con lo sguardo “Allora lascia uscire solo me.”_  
_Erwin sospirò “ Anche tu sei uno dei miei uomini Levi.”_  
_Rimase in silenzio._  
_“Cosa ti succede ? Non é la prima volta che perdiamo un compagno... ma non ti sei mai comportato così... Cosa è cambiato stavolta?”_  
_Lo fissò negli occhi ed Erwin trattenne il respiro._  
  
“No! Vedete di obbedire o giuro che vi ammazzo!”  
_-Non fare scherzi moccioso!-  
_  
_“ Cosa sono per te, Levi? L'avventura di una notte?”_  
_Come poteva rispondere ad una domanda del genere?_  
_Non l'aveva, una risposta.  
“Non è solo una notte...” _  
_Una risposta sarcastica che però non bastò ad Eren per desistere dal continuare._  
_“Tu sei passione.”_  
_Si voltò verso di lui._  
_“Tu sei il mio sprazzo di sogno in questo dannato mondo malato. Sei la mia libertà. Le mie ali.”_  
_Chiuse gli occhi mentre quelle parole penetravano nel guscio d'acciaio che si era costruito._  
_“E sarai l'unico sogno che mi permetterò prima di andare al patibolo.”_  
_Non fece finta di non notare come aveva calcato quella parola._  
_Non poteva rispondergli, così alzò quel muro che tanto gli piaceva, per separare lui dal resto del mondo.  
“Smettila di dire stronzate e dormi moccioso.”_  
_Avrebbe dovuto rispondere._  
  
_“Levi ! E' troppo tardi!”_  
_-Sta zitta quattrocchi!-  
_  
_“ Quando sono con te mi piace pensare di star facendo una partita a carte.”_  
_Lo fissò curioso dell'ennesimo sproloquio._  
_“Mi sono accorto di non avere una buona mano, ma mi viene comunque voglia di giocare, di rilanciare. Forse per il desiderio di un brivido maggiore, per il fascino del rischio o per la semplice illusione di poter fuggire da questa gabbia che è la nostra vita.”_  
_  
_ “ Non c'è più niente che possiamo fare!”  
_-Non dirlo.-_  
  
_Gli chiuse la bocca con la propria, gli morse le labbra, succhiò la lingua, come a voler portare via quelle parole fastidiose con cui non gli piaceva scontrarsi._  
_Il ragazzo si ribellò e alla fine riuscì a liberarsi sotto il suo sguardo truce._  
_“Non si può fuggire alla realtà... tu dovresti essere il primo a saperlo.”_  
_Si avvicinò di nuovo alle sue labbra ma il moccioso gli si sottrasse._  
_“Promettimelo Levi.”_  
_Rimase a fissarlo mentre la sua mente si rifiutava di accettare quelle parole._  
_“Promettimi che mi ucciderai prima che io arrivi al patibolo.”_  
  
“E' morto!”  
  
**_“Te lo prometto.”_**  
  
_-Chiunque cerchi di guidare gli altri, deve essere in grado di rinunciare a molte cose.-_  
  
Non posso rinunciare a te moccioso!  
  
****  
  
  
Era stato portato nelle sue stanze ma non vi aveva prestato attenzione.  
Si fissò le mani sporche di cremisi e come un automa si diresse verso il bagno per sciacquare via quelle macchie dolorose.  
Anche quando furono completamente pulite, la sua mente continuava a giocargli brutti scherzi e lui continuava a strofinare, fino ad arrossarsi la pelle e alla fine, fu il suo sangue quello che iniziò a macchiare la superficie candida del lavandino.  
Se le fissò mentre ogni singola scena gli tornava alla mente.  
Il corpo esanime, il volto pallido. Le palpebre chiuse.  
Senza che se ne rendesse conto, nel momento in cui incrociò il suo sguardo nello specchio, la sua mano si mosse da sola e il barattolo in vetro li vicino venne scagliato contro la superficie riflettente mandandola in mille pezzi.  
Non si sentì soddisfatto e in poco tempo non fu più solo lo specchio quello ad andare in pezzi.  
Quando riprese coscienza di se stesso, si trovava in mezzo ad una stanza distrutta.  
Non gli importò.  
Non aveva più nulla per cui combattere ormai.  
La sua unica ragione gli era spirata tra le braccia e stavolta non trovava la forza di lasciarsi anche quella morte alle spalle e guardare avanti.  
  
Rimase a fissare il cielo dal suo davanzale, anche quando sentì una porta che veniva aperta.  
“Capitano...”  
Moblit, l'Assistente di Hanji.  
Non si voltò.   
Non aveva voglia.  
“Capitano … la colazione...” riprovò l'uomo inutilmente.  
Non fece nulla.  
Sentì la porta chiudersi.  
Non si voltò neppure allora.  
  
Non disse una parola quando Hanji entrò per medicargli la ferita all'addome.  
Non ricordava come se l'era procurata.  
“Stiamo provando ad aprirlo in tutti i modi , ma pare non voler proprio uscire” la voce della donna era uscita sommessa.  
Non ricevette risposta. Gli occhi di Levi erano ancora fissi fuori dalla finestra.  
Hanji sospirò, incrociò le braccia al petto e poggiò una spalla al muro vicino alla finestra raggiungendolo con lo sguardo.  
"Sai...quando tre mesi fa, hai dato di matto perché era scomparso, me ne sono chiesta il motivo.”  
Niente.  
“Quando lo ho scoperto, il mio unico obbiettivo é stato quello di aiutarti a salvarlo.”  
Un movimento.  
Una reazione.  
“Quando tre anni fa ho scoperto quello che gli stava accadendo dentro la testa, ho cercato un modo per impedirlo.”  
Stavolta si ritrovò a fissare lo sguardo affilato di quello che probabilmente sarebbe stato presto il suo assassino.  
"Anche io mi sono affezionata a lui, Levi. Non solo come cavia dei miei esperimenti ma come se fosse un fratellino più piccolo cresciuto troppo in fretta.”  
Gli occhi di Levi si assottigliarono e un brivido freddo gli percorse la spina dorsale, consapevole che in pochi secondi, si sarebbe potuta decretare la sua vita o la sua morte.  
Alla fine l'uomo tornò a fissare il vuoto.  
“Riuscirò a farlo svegliare. “  
Niente di nuovo.  
Nessuna speranza in quegli occhi grigi.  
Non si arrese.  
“Te lo prometto.”  
Uscì senza che venisse degnata di uno sguardo.  
  
“Allora?” la domanda di Erwin le arrivò ovattata alle orecchie mentre provava una nuova arma sul cristallo splendente e quella si rompeva al solo contatto.  
Imprecò, cosa non da lei.  
“Allora niente Erwin. Non ha detto nulla. Pare che voglia anche smettere di vivere.”  
Non si arrese e ne prese un altra, iniziando di nuovo il suo esperimento.  
“Non mangia nulla. Moblit ha detto che non lo ha neppure guardato. Io ho avuto questo grande onore solo quando gli ho detto parte della verità e credo di aver rischiato la vita in quel momento.”  
Erwin la osservò in silenzio per qualche secondo “Perché lo ha fatto?”  
Hanji alzò lo sguardo “Non é ancora il momento Erwin.”  
L'uomo alzò le braccia frustrato per poi farsele ricadere ai fianchi “ E quando mai lo sarà , Hanji?”  
La donna lo fissò in silenzio.  
“Da quanto ne so ormai sono passati tre anni!”  
Hanji lo fissò negli occhi ed Erwin vi lesse una determinazione diversa da quella solita: era lucida, nessun desiderio delirante la spingeva stavolta.  
“Quando riuscirò a tirare fuori Eren da questo coso... ora lasciami lavorare.”  
La porta si chiuse dietro l'uomo ed Hanji tornò a fissare il bozzolo di cristallo in cui quel ragazzino che stava diventando un uomo, era rinchiuso.  
Ricordava bene il coraggio che aveva letto in quegli occhi, quando anni prima gli aveva rivelato il suo destino.  
“Eren, ragazzo... so che questa non é una soluzione ... mi dispiace …”  
Non ricevette risposta ovviamente.  
“Non mi arrendo.”  
  
Jean camminava avanti e indietro, percorrendo più volte in tutta la sua lunghezza il corridoio che lo separava dai sotterranei.  
Non lo avevano fatto entrare.  
Non aveva avuto il permesso neppure di poterlo incontrare una volta.  
Non aveva potuto vedere neppure Eren e gli sembrava di stare impazzendo.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli e poggiò la fronte contro il vetro della finestra vicina.  
Non capiva.  
Non voleva capire.  
La sua mente non riusciva ad accettare quello che gli stessi occhi avevano visto accadere.  
Era una scena così assurda e irreale, da avere contorni sfocati.  
Poteva sentire ancora, le urla strazianti di Mikasa nelle orecchie.  
Non aveva versato neppure una lacrima, ma la sua voce era quella che gli aveva distrutto il cuore in quei pochi minuti che erano stati concessi loro.  
Da quel momento, nessuno aveva più visto la ragazza.  
Si era rifiutata di uscire dalla stanza della Capo Squadra e probabilmente alla fine le era stato concesso di rimanere.  
Il rischio di perdere qualche arto era stato un bell'incentivo. Dopotutto il Capitano non era in se per fermarla in caso desse di matto.  
Tirò un pugno contro il vetro che si ruppe in mille pezzi, ma nessuno parve dargli importanza nel caos generale.  
Doveva vederlo.  
Doveva capire che era reale.  
Davanti ai suoi occhi il sangue che schizzava ovunque, gli occhi farsi vitrei, la pelle diventare pallida.  
Lo spettro di un sorriso ancora stampato sulle labbra.  
_“ Grazie...”_  
Chi ringraziavi Eren?  
La Morte o il tuo Assassino?  
  
Chi fosse passato davanti alla camera di Mikasa, avrebbe sentito qualcosa andare in pezzi, ma non se ne sarebbe stupito nessuno.  
Sentì il fiato mancare mentre sulle mani le si aprivano grossi tagli.  
Li ignorò.  
Non sentiva nulla.  
Il dolore fisico non era nulla.  
Si voltò e probabilmente in quel momento si sarebbe uccisa piuttosto di sapere, che la stanza del Capitano che tanto odiava era in simili condizioni.  
Si diresse in bagno e mise le mani sotto il getto d'acqua gelida.  
Non voleva sentire più nulla.  
Il suo mondo era appena andato in pezzi.  
Dov'era la sua famiglia?   
Come si era arrivati a questo.  
C'erano segni che non aveva visto?  
Chi davvero doveva uccidere per questo?  
Uscì dalla stanza,incurante che il sangue continuasse a colargli dalle dita.  
Arrivò fino alla stanza degli esperimenti e Moblin la lasciò entrare immediatamente, memore delle minacce di amputazioni che aveva subito l'ultima volta.  
Come sempre rimase a fissare quel bozzolo indistruttibile e di nuovo si sentì impotente.  
Eren aveva un volto sereno.  
L'ultimo sorriso ancora gli aleggiava sulle labbra.  
_“ Ti prego...”_  
Cosa pregavi Eren?  
Che ti risparmiasse o si prendesse la tua vita?  
Uscì.  
  
“ Cosa sta facendo?”  
La voce della ragazza fu l'unica che gli fece distogliere lo sguardo dal vuoto fuori dalla finestra.  
Incrociò i suoi occhi.  
Ci lesse la stessa rabbia e impotenza che sentiva lui.  
Erano così simili ora che lo notava.  
_“ Tu e lei avete molte cose in comune oltre al cognome sai , Rivaille?”_  
Gli aveva dato dell'idiota quando glielo aveva rivelato.  
Ora pensò che non avessi così tanto torto.  
Non le rispose e lei non attese una risposta.  
“ Che fine ha fatto la sua promessa?”  
Chiuse gli occhi mentre quelle parole lo ferivano più di un qualunque insulto avesse provato quattrocchi per farlo reagire.  
“ Non mi aveva giurato che si sarebbe preso cura di lui?”  
_Non ce l'ho fatta._  
_Non ci sono riuscito ragazzina._  
Non parlò di nuovo.  
“ E' ancora vivo … questo dovrebbe bastarle per non arrendersi.”  
Quel silenzio parve irritarla.  
“ Smettila di fare il codardo e prenditi le tue responsabilità.”  
Tornò a fissare fuori e la porta si chiuse.  
  
Era uscito poco dopo la mocciosa e aveva percorso quella strada che conosceva a memoria.  
Si era ritrovato in quella cella dall'odore putrido.  
Adocchiò il letto e vide che non era stato usato.  
La quattrocchi gli aveva detto che lo avevano rinchiuso nella stessa cella che per anni aveva ospitato Eren.  
Non si era scomodato a chiederle perché avessero messo l' assassino nella “casa” della sua vittima.  
Vide una figura in fondo alla stanza.  
Raggomitolata a terra, il volto immerso nelle gambe.  
“ Perché?”  
I capelli biondi sussultarono assieme alle spalle.  
“ Perché lo hai ucciso?”  
Due occhi azzurri si puntarono nei suoi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
